Solar cells convert the sun's energy into useful electrical energy by way of the photovoltaic effect. Modern multijunction solar cells operate at efficiencies significantly higher than traditional, silicon solar cells, with the added advantage of being lightweight. Therefore, solar cells provide a reliable, lightweight and sustainable source of electrical energy suitable for a variety of terrestrial and space applications.
A solar cell typically includes a semiconductor material having a certain energy bandgap. Photons in sunlight having energy greater than the bandgap of the semiconductor material are absorbed by the semiconductor material, thereby freeing electrons within the semiconductor material. The freed electrons diffuse through the semiconductor material and flow through a circuit as an electric current.
Unfortunately, various components of a solar cell may interfere with the absorption of photons by the semiconductor material, thereby lowering the overall efficiency of the solar cell. Therefore, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of solar cells and, particularly, with research and development efforts aimed at improving solar cell efficiency.